world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
021414-BalishMeouet
CT: Oh Meouet, you LEFT too soon the LAST time we spoke. CT: I didn't get AROUND to my purpose for CONTACTING you, to TELL you all the different classes and Aspects in the game. TC: Ṭhėṙė wạs ạ ḃịṭ ọf sṭṙạịn ọn my mịnḍ, I ạpọlọgịẓė. I wọulḍn'ṭ hạvė ḃėėn ạḃlė ṭọ cọnvėṙsė vėṙy wėll. CT: Really? TC: Nọṭ ạfṭėṙ ėvėṙyṭhịng ṭhạṭ hạppėnėḍ wịṭh ọuṙ ṭėạm∴ ạnḍ whạṭ yọu ṭọlḍ mė. Iṭ wạs ṭọọ much ạṭ ṭhė ṭịmė. CT: Oh... CT: Well, if it is ANY consolation, I apologize Meouet. CT: I'd like to OFFER to help you in ANY way I can. TC: I ạppṙėcịạṭė ṭhė gėsṭuṙė, ḃuṭ I knọw yọu ạṙė ạwạṙė ṭhạṭ knọwlėḍgė ọf sọmėṭhịng lịkė ḍọėsn'ṭ vạnịsh wịṭh nịcė wọṙḍs. CT: Does it VANISH with other truths TC: Ṭhịs ịs sịmịlạṙ. CT: Meouet, those words are ALWAYS in the back of my mind. CT: But I need to pick myself UP and just... DEAL with it. TC: Iṭ's nọṭ ịnsṭạnṭ ịs ịṭ? CT: Honest you've DESCRIBED a situation that's been in my thoughts for LONGER than I thought POSSIBLE. CT: Yes, it IS. A VOICE telling me that all she is DOING is settling on the FIRST who would offer her a friendly face. TC: If I ạm ėnṭịṙėly họnėsṭ, I ḍọ nọṭ ḃėlịėvė ṭhė Oṙạclė ịs cạpạḃlė ọf sọmėṭhịng sọ ạwful, ėvėn ịf I ḍọn'ṭ unḍėṙsṭạnḍ hėṙ ṙọmạncė. CT: Oh I believe that as WELL, she is not one to BREAK promises. TC: Yọu knọw wė ạṙė ịnsėcuṙė cṙėạṭuṙės. I ḍọn'ṭ ḃėlịėvė ịṭ ịs unṙėạsọnạḃlė fọṙ mė ṭọ hạvė sọmė ṭịmė ṭọ gạṭhėṙ mysėlf. TC: Ṭhọugh I ạm sọṙṙy fọṙ ṭhė ạḃṙupṭ pạṙṭịng. CT: It's NOT an issue. I am SORRY I hurt you so. CT: If it makes you feel ANY better, I don't KNOW much. CT: I have NO real idea what the future HOLDS, no REAL grounds on what's GOING to happen, and HONESTLY, I don't think we are ACTUALLY all going to live through this. CT: I know I'll PROBABLY die off, SOONER or later. TC: Yọu knọw. All I cạn ḍọ ịs ṭėll ọṭhėṙs họw ọṭhėṙ pėọplė huṙṭ. Họw ọṭhėṙ pėọplė ḃuṙn wịṭh pạssịọn ọṙ ṙạgė. I ṭhọughṭ ịṭ wạs ịmpọṙṭạnṭ, ḃuṭ I ṭhịnk ḃėịng ịsọlạṭėḍ ịn ṭhė Ṭọwėṙ∴ pṙọṭėcṭėḍ lịkė ṭhạṭ? I ṭhọughṭ I wạs mọṙė ịmpọṙṭạnṭ ṭhạn I wạs. TC: Pėọplė ėxịsṭ ṭhạṭ shạpė ṭhė ṭṙuṭh. Ṭhạṭ chạngė ṭịmė ạnḍ spạcė, ạnḍ lịfė ạnḍ ḍėạṭh∴ TC: Anḍ I jusṭ∴ sėnsė fėėlịng. Whạṭ usė ịṭ ṭhạṭ? TC: ịs* CT: I'm going to TELL you something that even I have a hard time BELIEVING. CT: APPARENTLY, these game ROLES are two-part. CT: ONE is to help those ASSIGNED to GROW. CT: The OTHER is to TEST them. CT: You are HERE, so SEE what people FEEL, what they are PASSIONATE about, what they feel ANGER at. TC: Ṙyspọṙ sėėms ṭọ ḃė ạḃlė ṭọ usė hịs vėṙy wėll. Ṭhėy ạṙė sṭṙạịghṭfọṙwạṙḍ. All I ạm gọọḍ fọṙ ịs gọssịp ạnḍ ṭhạṭ ịs ṭhė lạsṭ ṭhịng wė ạll nėėḍ. CT: PLEASE. CT: If you don't BELIEVE in yourself, then that's ALL you can be, instead of what you have the POTENTIAL to become. TC: I wịll nėėḍ ṭọ chạngė my pėṙspėcṭịvė∴ CT: HONESTLY, you seem to be a PERFECT addition for the team. CT: We HAVE those warrior-types who would FILL the front lines and CLASH for the sake of ANOTHER. CT: We HAVE those who stand BEHIND, in encouragement and LEADERSHIP. CT: What we LACK are cool heads to keep them UNDER CONTROL. TC: I mạy ạlsọ lạck ṭhịs. My ạppṙọạchės ṙėcėnṭly hạvė ḃėėn lėss ṭhạn fạnṭạsṭịc. TC: Ṭhọugh I ṭhịnk Ṙyspọṙ unḍėṙsṭạnḍs my ịnṭėnṭịọns ạnḍ wạy ọf suppọṙṭ nọw∴ CT: What about people who are willing to FIGHT for the team? CT: That's a GOOD step, Ryspor is a KIND troll. CT: Listen, Meouet, don't THINK you aren't useful. CT: You just SEE so few roles. TC: Iṭ ịs ạ lịṭṭlė ḍịffịculṭ ṙịghṭ nọw. CT: And it WILL be, until you SEE. CT: Maybe THAT'S how the game is TESTING you. TC: I ạm cọnflịcṭėḍ. I wịll fịguṙė ịṭ ọuṭ ṭhọugh. In ṭhė mėạnṭịmė, I hạvė ṭọ mạkė suṙė Sėṙịạḍ sṭạṙṭs ṭọ cọmmunịcạṭė hėṙ plạns wịṭh us, ạnḍ Ṙyspọṙ gạịns sọmė cọnfịḍėncė∴ ạnḍ Jọssịk nėėḍs ṭọ ḃė lėss ạngṙy ạṭ ėvėṙyṭhịng. CT: Ah... WELL, if you need HELP, I'm always AVALIBLE to make a troll CRY if necessary. CT: We ARE a team, Meouet, even IF we are all on DIFFERENT worlds. Don't THINK you can't TALK to everyone. Me, Maenam, Sami, Beau, all good PEOPLE to talk to. TC: I ạm nọṭ fạmịlịạṙ wịṭh Bėạu. CT: She's another HUMAN. TC: Ah CT: The HORNLESS things you will RUN into that only have ONE romance. CT: They're rather GROSS to look at, but they MEAN well. TC: ∴ TC: I wịll ḃė họnėsṭ wịṭh yọu, Bạlịsh, yọu hạvė shọwn yọuṙsėlf ṭọ ḃė ọnė ọf ṭhė ḃṙịghṭėṙ ọf ṭhė mėn. Cạn I ạsk yọu sọmėṭhịng fṙọm yọuṙ pėṙspėcṭịvė? TC: I ṭạkė ṭhạṭ ḃạck. Ṭhė ḃṙịghṭėsṭ. CT: Sure, why NOT. CT: Wait... Men? I MEAN, I DO have a nook, even WITHOUT rumblespheres. TC: Mạy I ạsk? CT: Yes, go AHEAD... Just CONFUSED of the description. TC: Jọssịk ịs ḃėịng ạggṙėssịvė ṭọwạṙḍs mė. Iṭ ịs nọṭ usėful fọṙ ṭhė ṭėạm. Aṭ fịṙsṭ I ṭhọughṭ ịṭ wạs ḃėcạusė ọf ṭhė wạy I wạs hạnḍlịng hịs mạṭėspṙịṭ's lėạḍėṙshịp∴ TC: ḃuṭ ịṭ ịs cọnṭịnuịng. CT: Oh? HOW is he ACTING. TC: hṙm∴ I usuạlly sėnsė sọmė upsėṭ. I wọulḍn'ṭ cạll ịṭ hạṭė, ḃuṭ I ṭhịnk hė ịs ṭṙyịng ṭọ ṭạlk hịmsėlf ịnṭọ ịṭ. Oṭhėṙ ṭhạn ṭhė lėạḍėṙshịp ṭhịng, hė hạs vėṙy lịṭṭlė mọṭịvạṭịọn fọṙ ịṭ∴ TC: Ṭhạṭ quạḍṙạnṭ ṙėạlly ṭạkės sọmė wọṙk, ạnḍ ịṭ jusṭ sėėms∴ ọff ṭọ mė. CT: You THINK he is making black ADVANCES on you? TC: I hạvė ḃėėn shọvėḍ ạgạịnsṭ ạ wạll ạnḍ hạvė ạ fėw ọf my hạịṙ ṙịḃḃọns ḍėsṭṙọyėḍ. Iṭ ịs lịkė ṭhė ḃlạckcṙush ọf ạ ṭṙọll sṭịll ịn schọọlfėėḍịng. CT: That SOUNDS like Jossik. CT: Just tell him you are not INTERESTED, and make it CLEAR he's not worth your TIME. TC: I hạvė ṭṙịėḍ ṭọ ḃė ịnḍịffėṙėnṭ. CT: Then contact his Matesprite and indicate those feelings are NOT acceptable. TC: Hė's mịlḍly ịṙṙịṭạṭịng, I cạn sạy ṭhạṭ much∴ CT: It's Ryspor, she'll TALK to him. TC: I mạy ḍọ ṭhạṭ ṭhėn∴ CT: And if he CONTINUES, create DISTANCE, or get someone ELSE to tell him to back off. CT: I'd OFFER, but I really don't want to talk to Jossik. TC: I hėạṙ nọṭ ṭọọ mạny ạṙė fạns ọf hịs∴ wọṙk∴ CT: No I just don't like HIM. CT: He's KIND of a prick. Once upon a TIME we used to CHAT, but his ENTITLEDNESS got under my SKIN. TC: Ṭhạṭ's ạmusịng. Hė kėėps ṭṙyịng ṭọ ṭėll mė I ạm smug ạnḍ sėlf-ṙịghṭėọus. TC: I jusṭ hạppėn ṭọ ḃėlịėvė whạṭ I'm sạyịng ạnḍ ịṭ's ạ cṙịmė. TC: Oh wėll. CT: Are YOU? I haven't been able to TELL that. TC: I ḍọn'ṭ ṭhịnk sọ. Buṭ wė'ṙė ạlwạys ṭhė hạṙshėsṭ ọn ọuṙsėlvės, ạnḍ ọuṙ wọṙsṭ juḍgė. CT: I would AVOID that topic with myself. CT: Well, would you LIKE me to preach at you NOW or later? TC: nọw ịs fịnė. CT: Okay... We have the Maid of Hope Nullar who SEEMS to be able to CHANGE things, if she believes HARD enough or SOMETHING. CT: Rilset, Mage of Void, who has to do with ERASING things from EXISTENCE. CT: Tlaloc, Theif of Doom, which I have NO IDEA what to do. TC: wọulḍn TC: pạṙḍọn mė. CT: Hmm? TC: wọulḍn'ṭ* ṭhạṭ mėạn ṭhėy cạn sṭėạl∴ ḍọọm? whạṭ ịs ḍọọm. TC: hṙm. TC: sọṙṙy, plėạsė cọnṭịnuė. CT: Doom is PROBABLY exactly what is SOUNDS like, death or SOMETHING. CT: I have NO idea, yet, I haven't been on his TEAM. CT: Well, Vejant is NEXT, Page of Life, who ALSO doesn't know how to use his POWER yet. TC: I ạm unsuṙė whạṭ ạ pạgė wọulḍ ḍọ. I ạm sọṙṙy. CT: I don't KNOW as well, but it SEEMS he cannot even ATTEMPT to use his power, and THAT may be tied to it. TC: Wė wịll hạvė ṭọ fịnḍ ọuṭ. TC: Hė ịs hėṙė I ṭhịnk. TC: I hạvėn'ṭ sėėn hịm ịn ạ whịlė. CT: You, Seer of Rage, which can SEE the emotion, as you KNOW. Libby's seer power ALLOWS her to detect LIFE, and see the POTENTIAL that they may COME to aquire. CT: Then Jossik, Knight of Heart, which I am UNSURE of once again. TC: Pėṙhạps hė ḍėsṭṙọys ṭhėm. I ạm fạịṙly suṙė ṭhạṭ ịs my ọpịnịọn ọf ịṭ. Ṭhọugh hė mạy pṙọṭėcṭ. I ạm nọṭ gọọḍ wịṭh ṭhạṭ sọṙṭ ọf mėḍịėvạl sṭuff. CT: I ALSO do not have any expertese on the SUBJECT, that is BEYOND my interest in warfare. CT: Next is Seriad, the Sylph of Light, which, I have been TOLD, is tied to Luck. CT: I BELIEVE someone ALSO mentioned the Sylph is a HEALER. TC: I ṭhịnk ṭhạṭ ạs wėll. TC: Fạịṙy ṭạlės ạnḍ ạll ṭhạṭ. CT: SOMETHING along those lines at LEAST. Kikate is NEXT, being Bard of Mind. Libby SAID he possesses the power to CONTROL people, and ATTEMPTED to use that power on HER. CT: Then is Glissa, Rouge of Time, a ROLE which PROBABLY has caused her to VANISH. CT: Jackie seems PROTECTIVE of that role. CT: Time, at LEAST. TC: ạh∴ CT: I am NEXT, Prince of Breath. I SEEM to have the power of the WINDS, as I have shown you, and Libby has INSTRUCTED it is more KEYED to me DESTROYING things. TC: hm TC: ṙyspọṙ ịs∴ sọmėṭhịng spạcė CT: Then Ryspor, Heir of Space, who can CREATE portals through Space, and that's ALL I have seen. CT: Finally, Maenam, Witch of Blood, who can USE her powers to manipulate BONDS, but has been... INDICATED that it is also for destruction. TC: I wọulḍ lịkė ṭọ ṭhịnk ạnyṭhịng cạn ḃė ḍėsṭṙucṭịvė ịf yọu ṭṙy hạṙḍ ėnọugh. Ṭhọugh ṭhė ịnvėṙsė ịs jusṭ ạs lịkėly. CT: Or so I HOPE, Maenam isn't exactly ONE to destroy. CT: Then the HUMANS, Kate, the Sylph of Time, Sami, Witch of Breath, Beau, Heir of Light, Nate, Knight of Hope, Aura, Theif of Life, Dean, Page of Mind, Doir, who DIED by trying to help Jackie, was Bard of Void, and Avel, who is MISSING, or Leon, I have NO IDEA anymore, was Seer of Space. TC: Lėọn ịs hėṙė CT: RIGHT, but if he is a PLAYER, you'd need to ASK. TC: If hė's ạ sėėṙ, mạyḃė I cạn ṭạlk ṭọ hịm∴ TC: ạh TC: Hm.. CT: He would be a GOOD source to ASK, even if you may not like the ANSWER. CT: Just KNOW... CT: That YOUR god teir OUTFIT isn't REDICULOUS. CT: I have to wear PANTALOONS. TC: Aṭ yọuṙ hėịghṭ, ṭhạṭ wọulḍ ḃė ạ ḃịṭ ạmusịng. TC: I ạm gọịng ṭọ ṭṙy ṭọ ṭhịnk ọf họw ṭọ usė knọwlėḍgė ọf ṭhėsė ėmọṭịọns ṭọ ḃėnėfịṭ ėvėṙyọnė ạ ḃịṭ mọṙė∴ I knọw I cạn ạṭ lėạsṭ ṭṙạck∴ ṭhạnks ṭọ yọu. TC: Ėvėn ịf I ḍịė ọṙ wė fạịl, I cạn ạṭ lėạsṭ ḃė usėful fọṙ ạ mọmėnṭ. CT: PLEASE, so long as you WORK to? TC: Bạlịsh, ịf sọmėọnė, ạnyọnė ṭọlḍ yọu ṭhạṭ ṭhė Oṙạclė wạs nọṭ fạịṭhful ṭọ yọu∴ ạnḍ yọu wėṙė nọṭ cọnfịḍėnṭ ėnọugh ṭọ ḍėny ịṭ? Ėvėn ạfṭėṙ lėạṙnịng ịṭ ịs fạlsė yọu wọulḍ sṭịll hạvė ṭhọsė wọṙḍs ạnḍ ṭhạṭ fėạṙ ịn ṭhė ḃạck ọf yọuṙ mịnḍ.ward the goal of COMPLETION, you are going to be useful. TC: Ṭhạnk yọu fọṙ ạll yọuṙ ạḍvịcė Bạlịsh. TC: Yọu ạṙė nọṭ sọ ḃạḍ. CT: Don't MENTION it. CT: Seriously. CT: If EVERYONE knew to come TALK to me, I would have Ryspor trying to BREAK down my door every few HOURS. CT: Be WELL, Meouet. TC: Yọu ạlsọ, Bạlịsh.